lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeitstrahl:Nach der Insel
Dieser Zeitstrahl beschreibt die Ereignisse der Oceanic 6 und weiteren, die die Insel verlassen haben. Zu den Leuten gehören Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sun, Sayid, Aaron, Ben, Desmond und später Locke. =2005= Januar Sonntag, 2 Januar (Tag 103) *Kate und Jack sprechen abends auf der Searcher. Kate will sich um Aaron kümmern, weil sie schon so viele Leute verloren hat, und sie will behaupten, es wäre ihr Kind. Jack erklärt, dass er alle überzeugen muss, über die Insel zu lügen und dabei Kates Hilfe braucht. Montag, 3 Januar (Tag 104) *Am nächsten Tag diskutieren alle darüber, was sie der Welt erzählen, wenn sie zurückkehren. Alle, bis auf Hurley sind der Meinung, dass sie Lügen müssen. Penny erzählt Hurley, dass ihr Vater sich nicht davon abbringen lässt, die Insel zu finden und Jack erzählt ihm, dass ihnen eh keiner glauben wird. Freitag, 7 Januar (Tag 108) *Am frühen Morgen verlassen Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sun, Hurley und Aaron (Die Oceanic 6) die Searcher mit einem Schlauchbot. Frank und Desmond bleiben an Bord der Searcher. *Acht bis Neun Stunden später erreichen die Oceanic 6 die indonesische Insel Sumba, nahe der Stadt Manukangga, wo sie von heimischen Fischern empfangen werden. Donnerstag, 13 Januar (Tag 114) *Die US Coast Guard und Oceanic Airlines bringen Aaron, Sun, Hurley, Jack, Kate und Sayid, von der Presse die Oceanic 6 genannt, zu einer privaten Militärbasis westlich von Honolulu, Hawaii. Dort trifft Hurley seine Mutter und seinen Vater, Sun ihre Mutter und ihren Vater, und Jack seine Mutter. Während der Pressekonferenz der Oceanic 6, erzählt Kate als Teil ihrer Geschichte, dass Aaron 5 Wochen alt und ihr Sohn sei. Nach der Konferenz werden Sayid und Nadia wiedervereinigt. Freitag, 14 Januar (Tag 115) *Eine Zeitung, der London Daily Tribune, druckt die Nachricht "OCEANIC SECHS WERDEN HELDENHAFT EMPFANGEN." Ein paar Jahre später zeigt Charles Widmore den Artikel John Locke, nachdem er nach dem Verlassen der Insel in Tunesien erwacht. Unbekanntes Datum *Kate besucht Cassidy Phillips, um Sawyers Versprechen einzulösen und ihr Geld für seine Tochter zu bringen. Februar *Sayid und Nadia heiraten. Mai *In Korea, macht Sun ihren Vater für den Tod ihres Mannes Jin verantwortlich. Des Weiteren erzählt sie ihm, dass sie mit ihrer Abfindung den Großteil der Paik Heavy Industries Anteile aufgekauft hat und diese nun kontrolliert. Juni *Auf dem Anwesen der Reyes wird eine Überraschungsgeburtstagsfeier für Hurley von seinen Eltern veranstaltet. Dabei sind Aaron, Kate, Nadia, und Sayid. Später kommt Jack noch hinzu. Hurleys Vater überrascht seinen Sohn mit dem voll restaurierten Camaro. Als Hurley im Auto die Zahlen sieht, dreht er durch und verlässt die Party. Juli *Auf Christians Beerdigung, an der Aaron, Hurley, Kate, Nadia, und Sayid teilnehmen, hält Jack eine Totenrede. Nach der Beerdigung, trifft Jack Claires Mutter und diese erzählt ihm, dass Christian Claires Vater war. Sommer *Während Sun einen Koffer packt, beginnen ihre Wehen und sie ruft einen Krankenwagen. *Im Krankenhaus will sie, dass Jin informiert wird. *Sun gebärt ihr und Jins Kind, Ji Yeon Kwon. *Hurley besucht Sun in Korea und zusammen gehen sie zu Jins Grab. **Das Datum auf Jins Grabstein ist der 22. September, 2004; Der Tag des Absturzes. Oktober Donnerstag, 20 Oktober *Nadia wird in Los Angeles überfahren, angeblich von Ishmael Bakir. Montag, 24 Oktober *Ben verlässt die Insel und gibt gegenüber Sayid an, dies mit Hilfe der Elizabeth getan zu haben. *Ben wacht in einer Wüste in Tunesien auf. *Ben sieht in Touzur Sayid im Fernsehen und reist daraufhin in den Irak um ihn aufzusuchen. Dienstag, 25 Oktober *In Tikrit, Irak, begräbt Sayid seine Frau Nadia und wird von Ben fotografiert. Mittwoch, 26 Oktober *Sayid tötet Ishmael Bakir, nachdem Ben ihn davon überzeugt hat, dass seine Frau Nadia von diesem Mann getötet wurde. *Sayid fängt daraufhin an für Ben zu arbeiten. Nach dem 26.Oktober 1 *Ben sucht Charles Widmore in seinem Penthouse in London auf. *Sayid erschießt Mr. Avellino auf einen Golfplatz. *Undercover beginnt Sayid eine Romanze mit Elsa, um an ihren Arbeitgeber heranzukommen. *Elsa schießt auf Sayid und will herausfinden, für wen Sayid arbeitet. Sayid tötet sie. *Ben versorgt Sayids Wunden. Zwischen Sommer 2005 und 2006 *Hurley fängt an Visionen von Charlie zu haben, in denen Charlie versucht ihm etwas mitzuteilen,. *Nachdem Hurley Charlie in einem Laden gesehen hat, dreht er durch, liefert sich mit der Polizei in seinem Camaro eine Verfolgungsjagd durch LA. Er wird vorläufig festgenommen. *Jack sieht das im Fernsehen und macht sich Sorgen um Hurley. *Hurley bittet den Kriminalbeamten Walton darum ihn wieder in die Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa einliefern zu lassen. *Matthew Abaddon besucht Hurley in der Anstalt. Er fragt ihn, ob "sie" noch "am Leben" seien. *Charlie erscheint Hurley in der Anstalt. Er will Hurley klar machen, dass "sie" ihn brauchen. Hurley redet sich ein, dass Charlie nicht real sei und schafft es so, dass er verschwindet. *Jack besucht Hurley in der Anstalt um sicher zu gehen, dass mit Hurley alles in Ordnung ist und dass er keinem von ihrem Geheimnis erzählt. Hurley meint, dass sie zurückkehren müssten. Jack meint dazu, dass das nicht geschehen würde. *Penny bekommt ihr Baby an Bord von ihrem und Desmonds Boot, dass in den Philipinen geankert hat. Der Name des Jungen ist Charlie. =2006= April Samstag, 8 April *Helen Norwood stirbt an einem Hirnaneurisma. 20. Juni 2006 "The Lost Experience" *Rachel Blake kommt in Dänemark an und beginnt ihre Nachforschungen über die Hanso Foundation. 26. Juni 2006 "The Lost Experience" *Thomas Mittelwerk verkündet in einer internen Hanso Foundation-Email, dass die Insel das Ziel für die Implementierung des Spider Protokolls ist, nachdem drei andere Orte gefunden wurden, die aber unpassend zu sein schienen. *Im Vik Institut in Island bricht um 3 Uhr morgens ein Feuer aus. Der Mathematiker Vigi Benoffski wird tot geborgen, 3 der Patienten werden verletzt aufgefunden. 28. Juni 2006 "The Lost Experience" *Rachel Blake kommt aus Dänemark in Island an. 29. Juni 2006 "The Lost Experience" *Armand Zander, Direktor des Vik Institutes verschwindet. 6. Juli 2006 "The Lost Experience" *Die Helgus Antonius reist von Sanremo/Italien (wahrscheinlich nach Sri Lanka) ab. 13. Juli 2006 "The Lost Experience" *Hugh McIntyre, Pressesprecher der Hanso Foundation, und Darla Taft sterben bei einem kuriosen Autounfall. 14. Juli 2006 "The Lost Experience" *Rachel Blake kommt aus Italien in Paris per Zug an. Samstag, den 19. Juli 2006 "The Lost Experience" *Rachel Blake kommt in Sri Lanka aus Frankreich an. Sonntag, den 20. Juli 2006 "The Lost Experience" *Rachel Blake nimmt das Sri Lanka Video auf, fällt dabei jedoch auf und flüchtet mit der Hilfe von "de Zylva". Sie und "de Zylva" verstecken sich an einem geheimen Ort in Sri Lanka und beginnen das vorher gedrehte Videomaterial hoch zuladen. Nachdem sie in Indien angekommen sind, erscheint "de Zylva" jedoch nicht bei einem zuvor vereinbarten Meeting mit Rachel - es wird angenommen, dass er gefangen genommen oder getötet wurde. Dienstag, den 22. Juli 2006 "The Lost Experience" *Rachel Blake erscheint in San Diego und beginnt das Sri Lanka Video freizugeben. Juli/August 2006 *Sarah wird schwanger. August/September 2006 "The Lost Experience" *Rachel Blake trifft Alvar Hanso in Norwegen. 24. September 2006 "The Lost Experience" *Thomas Mittelwerk wird als Kopf der Hanso Foundation abgesetzt und wird flüchtig. Alvar Hanso ersetzt seinen Posten als Führer der Gesellschaft. Zwischen November 2006 und August 2007 *Nachdem sie zurück in Amerika ist, wird Kate wegen des Mordes an Wayne Janssen vor Gericht gestellt. *Jack sagt während der Gerichtsverhandlung aus. *Ihre Mutter ist die Hauptzeugin, sagt aber schließlich nicht aus. *Kate einigt sich mit der Staatsanwaltschaft auf 10 Jahre Bewährung, und darauf, dass sie den Staat Kalifornien nicht verlassen darf. *Nachdem Kate frei ist, trifft sie Jack und sagt ihm, dass für sie keine Chance besteht, solange Jack sich nicht mit Aaron auseinander setzten will. =2007= Unbekanntes Datum * In Moskau tötet Sayid, zwei Jahre nachdem er angefangen hat, für Ben zu arbeiten, Ivan Andropow, der laut Ben der letzte aus der Widmore Corporation ist, der eine Bedrohung darstellt. * Sayid zieht nach Santo Domingo in die Dominikanische Republik, um bei Build Our World zu arbeiten. August1 Freitag, 31 August1 *Jack, der bei Kate übernachtet, wird durch einen Telefonanruf geweckt, der ihn an seinen 11Uhr Termin mit Ms. Berenberg erinnern soll. Er ließt einen Artikel, darüber, dass die Yankees einen Tag zuvor die Red Sox geschlagen haben. (Donnerstag, 30 August 2007 http://www.nytimes.com/2007/08/31/sports/baseball/31yankees.html?ref=baseball). *Jack ließt Aaron eine Gutenachtgeschichte vor. September Freitag, ?? September1 *Jack beendet ein Treffen mit Ms. Berenberg und erinnert sie an ihre OP um 5:00 am nächsten Tag. *Jack besucht Hurley erneut in Santa Rosa, und Hurley erzählt ihm, "Du bist nicht dazu bestimmt ihn groß zuziehen" und dass Jack bald einen Besucher haben würde. *Jack macht Kate einen Antrag und sie nimmt an. Samstag, ?? September1 der nächste Tag *Jack nimmt die OP bei Ms. Berenberg vor. Unbekanntes Datum (ein paar Tage später) *Jack sieht seinen Vater in der Lobby vor seinem Büro. Er fragt Erika Stevenson nach einem Rezept für Clonazepam. *Früher als normal zu Hause angekommen, hört Jack, wie Kate mit jemanden telefoniert und davon erzählt, wann Jack normaler Weise nach Hause kommt. Er nimmt eine Clonazepam-Tablette mit Bier. *Nachdem Jack angefangen hat Kate nicht mehr zu trauen, kommt er früher nach Hause, betrinkt sich, konfrontiert Kate und will wissen mit wem sie telefoniert hat. Kate sagt, dass sie Sawyer um einen Gefallen gebeten hat. Jack erinnert sie daran, dass Sawyer sich entschlossen hat zurück zu bleiben und dass er es war, der zurück gekommen ist und sie gerettet hat. Dezember *Locke wacht in der tunesischen Wüste auf und wird von Widmores Männern in ein Krankenhaus gebracht, wo sein gebrochenes Bein behandelt wird. Charles Widmore erklärt, dass Locke alle wieder auf die Insel bringen muss. Matthew Abaddon unterstützt Lockes Suche, der nun den Namen Jeremy Bentham trägt. *Locke findet zuerst Sayid in Santo Domingo, Dominikanische Republik. Sayid will nach der Zusammenarbeit mit Ben nichts mehr mit der Insel zu tun haben. *Locke besucht Walt in New York. *Locke besucht Hurley in der Santa Rosa Klinik, aber als Hurley Matthew Abaddon sieht, will er nicht mehr mit Locke reden. *Locke besucht dann Kate, die auch nicht zurück zur Insel will. *Ben erschiesst Matthew Abbadon, angeblich zum Schutz von Locke. Locke gerät in einen Autounfall und landet im Krankenhaus von Jack. Jack will Locke kein Wort von dem, was er erzählt, glauben. * Desmond träumt von einer Begegnung mit Daniel Faraday, der ihm erzählt, dass er seine Mutter finden soll. * Desmond fährt nach Oxford, um Faradays Mutter zu finden. Er findet stattdessen Theresa Spencer. Dann besucht Desmond Charles Widmore, um ihn nach Faradays Mutter zu fragen. Dann machen sich Desmond und Penny auf den Weg nach Los Angeles. Lockes Todestag (Freitag) * Jack bucht einen Flug nach Sydney in der Hoffnung, so auf die Insel zurückzukehren. * Locke hat aufgegeben und will sich umbringen. Ben kommt an und hält ihn auf, indem er ihn erzählt, dass Jack einen Flug nach Australien gebucht hat. Als Locke Eloise Hawking erwähnt, erdrosselt Ben ihn und lässt es wie Selbstmord aussehen. * Ben und Eloise müssen sich an dem Freitag oder Samstag abend noch getroffen haben, wo Eloise ihn erzählt, dass die Oceanic 6 und Locke wieder zusammen auf die Insel müssen. Ein Tag nach Lockes Tod (Samstag) *Vor der Landung in Los Angeles erhält Jack im Flugzeug eine Zeitung, die einen Artikel über den Tod von jemanden enthält. *Laut dem Zeitungsausschnitt stirbt Locke um 4:00 Uhr morgens. Zwei Tage nach Lockes Tod (Sonntag) *Auf seinem Rückweg mit dem Auto, fährt Jack mit seinen Wagen auf einer Brücke rechts ab (ungefähr 2 Uhr morgens), mit der festen Absicht, dort durch einen Sprung von der Brücke Selbstmord zu begehen. Bevor er springt, passiert hinter ihm jedoch ein Autounfall, bei welchem er Mrs. Arlen und ihren Sohn aus den Flammen ihres Wagens rettet. * In derselben Nacht, nachdem Jack zum Behandeln seiner Wunden in ein Hospital gebracht wird, wird er von seiner schwangeren Ex-Frau Sarah besucht. * Am selben Tag, nach Sonnenuntergang, sieht Jack die Krankenakte von Mrs. Arlen durch, und wird dabei von Dr. Hamill angetroffen. Jack möchte die Patientin gern operieren, Dr. Hamill erklärt ihm, dass er es am kommenden Morgen selber machen wird. Er will Jack später anrufen und ihn über das Ergebnis unterrichten. *Jack erscheint zur Bestattung des Mannes aus dem Zeitungsausschnitt, bei dem es sich um John Locke handelt, am Hoffs-Drawlar Bestattungsunternehmen, und ist dort der einzige Teilnehmer. Er erklärt dem Bestattungsunternehmer, dass er weder Freund noch Familienangehöriger des Verstorbenen ist. *Jack versucht ein Nachfüllpaket Oxycodon in einer Apotheke zu erhalten, indem er der Apothekerin ein ausgestelltes Rezept von seinem Vater, Dr. Christian Shephard, vorlegt. Nachdem die Apothekerin sich darauf jedoch nicht einlässt, verlässt Jack wütend und stolpernd den Laden. *Jack geht zurück zum Hospital um dort Oxycodone zu stehlen - wird dabei jedoch mit Dr. Hamill konfrontiert. Dr. Hamill berichtet Jack, dass die Patientin nach ihrer OP von dem Unfallhergang erzählt hat. Der Unfall passierte, weil sie eine Person sah, die von der Brücke springen wollte. Er fragt Jack, ob alles in Ordnung ist, und ob er getrunken hat. Jack wird wütend und erklärt, dass sie seinen Vater holen sollten, um zu sehen, wer von beiden der Betrunkener ist. Danach verlässt er gekränkt das Krankenhaus. *Wieder zuhause, tätigt Jack einen Telefonanruf - umgeben von mehreren Karten. Er vereinbart mit der Person am anderen Ende ein Treffen am selben Abend am Flughafen. *Am Flughafen angekommen, trifft Jack auf Kate, und versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es ein Fehler war die Insel zu verlassen. Er bittet sie, mit ihm zusammen wieder zurück zu gehen. Kate lehnt dies jedoch ab und verlässt den verzweifelten Jack. *Jack bricht ins Beerdigungsinstitut ein, und trifft dort auf Benjamin Linus. Ben überzeugt Jack davon, dass die Oceanic 6 sowie der tote John Locke auf die Insel zurückkehren müssen. Drei Tage nach Lockes Tod (Montag) * Früh am Morgen fahren Ben und Jack mit der Leiche von Locke im Auto zu einem Motel. Ben sieht in den Nachrichten, dass Hurley aus der Klinik raus ist und er schickt Jack nach Hause, damit er seine Sachen packt. * Innerhalb der nächsten sechs Stunden bringt Ben Lockes Leiche zu Jill in Simon′s Butcher Shop. * Jack kommt in seinem Apartment an und packt seine Sachen. * Kate und Aaron bekommen Besuch von einem Anwalt der behauptet, dass er einen Gerichtsbeschluss hat, um einen Test durchzuführen, um herauszufinden, ob Kate Aarons Mutter ist. Kate nimmt Aaron und flüchtet aus ihrem Haus. * In Los Angeles treffen sich Kate und Sun das ertse Mal seit Jahren. Sun zeigt Kate ein Babyfoto ihrer Tochter. Sun fragt nach Jack. * Hurleys Vater bringt Sayid zu Jack, damit er ihn zum St. Sebastian Krankenhaus bringt. * Als es dunkel ist, besucht Ben Hurley zuhause, um ihn zu übereden, wieder zur Insel zu gehen. Hurley weigert sich, weil Sayid es ihm entfohlen hat, und stellt sich der Polizei. * Ben trifft sich mit Eloise Hawking, die ihm erzählt, dass er noch 70 Stunden hat, um die Oceanic 6 zusammenzubringen. Vier Tage nach Lockes Tod (Dienstag) * Um die Mittagszeit lässt Kate Aaron bei Sun im Hotel, um sich mit Dan Norton zu treffen. Als Kate gegangen ist, bekommt Sun ein Paket von einer unbekannten Quelle. Im Paket befinden sich ein Beschattungsbericht, ein Karton Schokolade mit einer versteckten Pistole und Fotos von Jack und Ben vor dem Bestattungsunternehmen Hoffs/Drawlar. * Kate trifft sich mit Dan Norton in der Kanzlei. Er erzählt ihr, dass sie nicht in der Position ist, Forderungen zu stellen und den Jungen verlieren wird. * Jack bekommt einen Anruf von Hurley aus dem Gefängnis. * Um 17:35 Uhr wird Sayid im Krankenhaus angegriffen. Er findet Kates Adresse in der Tasche des Angreifers. Jack und Ben kommen zu Sayid und Jack ruft Kate an, um zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Dann verlassen die drei das Krankenhaus. * Kate und Jack verfolgen Dan Norton zu einem Hotel nahe dem Flughafen. Sie entdecken, dass Carole Littleton eine Klientin des Anwalts ist, sie aber nichts von Aaron weiss. Danach treffen sich Jack und Kate mit Sayid und Ben, der sich inzwischen mit Dan Norton trifft, um Hurley aus dem Gefängnis zu holen. * Jack, Kate, Ben und Sayid treffen sich am Hafen, aber als Kate Ben sieht, ist sie ausser sich. Jack erzählt ihr, dass Ben zu ihm gehört und dass er helfen will. Kate realisiert, dass Ben dafür verantwortlich ist, dass sie ihr Aaron wegnehmen wollen. Sun beobachtet die Szene von einem Auto aus, in dem Aaron schläft. * Sun hält Ben die Pistole vor und macht ihn für Jins Tod verantwortlich. Ben behauptet, dass Jin am Leben ist und er es beweisen kann. * Kate nimmt Aaron mit in ihr Auto und fährt weg. Sayid verlässt auch den Hafen und sagt, dass er Ben oder Jack nicht wiedersehen will. * Ben bringt Sun und Jack zu Eloise Hawkings Kirche, wo sie auf Desmond treffen. * Kate fährt mit Aaron zu einem Supermarkt, um was zu trinken zu kaufen. Als sie kurz nicht aufpasst, weil Jack sie anruft, verschwindet Aaron. Nach einer Suche im Laden findet sie ihm bei einer blonden Frau, die wie Claire aussieht. Fünf Tage nach Lockes Tod (Mittwoch) * Sayid geht in eine Bar und trifft, während er MacCutcheon Whisky trinkt, auf Ilana. Sie flirten miteinander und gehen in ein Hotelzimmer. Dort hält Ilana Sayid eine Waffe vor und sagt, dass sie eine Kopfgeldjägerin ist, die von der Familie von Peter Avellino angeheuert wurde, um Sayid nach Guam zu bringen. * Vor Sonnenuntergang zeigt Eloise Jack, Ben, Sun und Desmond eine DHARMA Station, die Lamp Post genannt wird, die den Zweck hat, die Position der Insel herauszufinden. Eloise erklärt ihnen, dass sie den Ajira Airways Flug 316 nehemen müssen, welcher durch das "Fenster" fliegt, das zur Insel führt. Eloise sagt, der Flug geht in 36 Stunden. * Eloise gibt Jack Lockes Abschiedsbrief und erzählt ihm, dass sie möglichst die Umständer nachbilden müssen, die bei Flug 815 herrschten. Jack soll den verstorbenen John etwas von seinem Vater mitgeben. * Hurley hat eine Anhörung und wird aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. * 24 Stunden bevor Flug 316 startet, wird Hurley entlassen. Er fürchtet sich, das Gefängnis zu verlassen, weil ihn Leute verfolgen, wird aber vom Gefängniswärter nach draussen geschickt, wo ein Taxi auf Hurley wartet. Im Taxi trifft Hurley auf Jacob, der ihn überzeugt, dass Hurley nicht verrückt ist und ihm sagt, dass er mit Flug 316 wieder auf die Insel kommt. Ausserdem hinterlässt Jacob Hurley einen Gitarrenkoffer. * Kate und Aaron besuchen Cassidy und Clementine Phillips nochmal, wo Kate ihr erzählt, dass sie fürchtet, Aaron zu verlieren. Cassidy sagt, dass es daher kommt, weil Kate Aaron genommen hat, als sie ihn brauchte. * Kate besucht Carole Littleton und erklärt ihr, dass sie zurück zur Insel geht, um Claire zu finden. Kate lässt Aaron bei seiner Grossmutter Carole. * Jack geht ins Altersheim, um seinen Grossvater Ray zu sehen und bekommt ein Paar Schuhe, die einmal seinen Vater gehörten. * Später trifft Jack Kate in seinem Apartment und sie verbringen die Nacht zusammen. Sechs Tage nach Lockes Tod (Donnerstag) * Ben ruft Charles Widmore an, während er zum Long Beach Hafen geht. Ben schiesst auf Desmond und will gerade Penny töten, als er ihren Sohn Charlie Hume entdeckt. Desmond greift Ben dann an und schmeisst ihn ins Wasser. * Desmond wird ins Marina Medical Center in Long Beach gebracht, wo er wegen seiner Schusswunde operiert wird. * Jack holt Lockes Leiche von Jill ab, weil Ben verhindert ist. Jack zieht Locke die Schuhe von Christian an und fährt mit dem Sarg zum Flughafen. , * Am Nachmittag kommt Jack am Flughafen an und gibt den Sarg als Frachtgut ab. Caesar gibt Jack sein Beileid Ausdruck. Kate und Sun kommen auch an. Sie beobachten, wie, Ilana Sayid in Handschellen zum selben Flugzeug bringt. Hurley ist auch am Gate und hat alle verbliebenden Plätze auf dem Flugzeug gekauft. Sie steigen alle an Bord von Flug 316, wo Ben noch im letzten Moment das Flugzeug erwischt. Das Flugzeug wird von Frank Lapidus geflogen. * Eloise Hawking entschuldigt sich bei Penny für ihren Sohn, wegen dem Desmond angeblich angeschossen wurde. Eloise trifft Charles Widmore draussen vorm Krankenhaus. Sieben Tage nach Lockes Tod (Freitag) , * Als es wieder dunkel ist, etwa zehn Stunden nach dem Verlassen von Los Angeles, kommt Flug 316 in Turbulenzen, gefolgt von einem weissen Leuchten. * Jack, Hurley, Kate und Sayid verschwinden aus dem Flugzeug und machen einen Zeitsprung auf die Insel in das Jahr 1977. * Der Rest der Passagiere landet mit dem Flugzeug auf der Hydra Insel und bleibt in der Gegenwart. (2007). Bemerkung 1 Diese Daten wurden auf Grund des Red Sox-Zeitungsartikel festgemacht. en:Timeline:2005 and beyond es:Cronología:2005-2008 fr:Chronologie du déplacement au retour pl:Kalendarium Zagubionych - Po opuszczeniu wyspy pt:Cronologia:2005 - 2008 ru:После острова Kategorie:Handlung